


Sick of Losing You

by thathipsterkaiya



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Angst, Arguing, Break Up, Drama & Romance, Fights, Fluff and Angst, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Songfic, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-06 01:16:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11590011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thathipsterkaiya/pseuds/thathipsterkaiya
Summary: I can finally see you’re as fucked up as me, so how do we win?





	Sick of Losing You

**Author's Note:**

> So this fic was a wild ride that I wrote for three consecutive days whilst on a road trip with my family.
> 
> This fic is purely inspired by Dodie’s song Sick of Losing Soulmates which you should definitely check out because it’s a very beautiful song!
> 
> I also had some artists draw some accompanying art to this fic, so if you want to read with the art, it's posted on my tumblr @ flyingstarshowell ! 
> 
> Also thank you to Sam @ crescendohowell on tumblr who beta’d this fic for me! Once again, very amazing and helped me fill in some minor details, gaps, and random grammar errors here and there.
> 
> for bear.
> 
> Enjoy my lovelies! <33

He was so close to crying, his heart weary and aching from too much pain swallowing his soul. He was suffocating on air, his eyes choking up with tears. It overwhelmed him so much that he didn’t even remember why he was so sad in the first place. 

 

“You alright?” a voice asked. 

 

A fog had blanketed the park he was in. The last thing Dan expected was a friendly face materializing out of the mist, a face as pale as the fog around them. He had the bluest eyes that shined through the murky air.

 

“Yeah,” Dan nodded, “I’m alright.” 

 

The other male tilted his head slightly. “I don’t believe that for a second.” 

 

Dan scanned the man’s face. He was an odd character, wearing a space coat with a lion hat fixed atop his black hair. Dan scowled in his direction, trying to scare him away. It didn’t work. 

  
  


**_What a strange being you are_ **

  
  


“I’m Phil,” the man greeted warmly, holding out his hand. 

 

Eyeing the outstretched hand in front of him, Dan finally reached out to grasp the other man’s hand and timidly shook it. “I’m Dan.” 

 

“We’re friends now,” Phil declared, a huge grin stretched on his face. “Now let’s wipe that depressing frown off of your face and go get pizza.” 

 

Dan exhaled lightly, a hint of a smile forming on his face. 

  
  


**_God knows where I would be_ **

**_If you hadn't found me sitting all alone in the dark_ **

  
  


“So tell me about yourself,” Phil said as he and Dan sat themselves down at a table with their trays of food. 

 

“Well, I’m 19 years old, I go to Manchester University here but I was originally raised in Wokingham,” Dan said as he took a bite of his pizza.

 

“Ah nice, I finished Uni a year ago,” Phil nodded. “I was studying film or some shit like that.” 

 

Dan snorted, his mouth still full. He gulped down his food. “I’m currently studying law, hell on earth that is.”

 

Phil’s eyes widened. “I’ll bet. You know what you’re gonna do after uni?”

 

Dan shrugged. “God knows. Probably just work at a law firm or something.” 

 

Phil frowned. “That doesn’t seem like a lot of fun.” 

 

“It’s not,” Dan shook his head. 

 

Silence fell between them for a minute. 

 

“Do you like video games?” Phil asked. 

 

Dan’s face lit up. “Hell yeah. I like Sonic, Crash Bandicoot, DDR, Pokémon, and Mario Kart. I could probably kick your ass in Mario Kart, by the way.” 

 

Phil raised an eyebrow. “Is that a challenge?” 

 

Dan smirked. “If you want it to be.” 

 

Phil consumed the rest of his pizza quickly and stood up from his chair. “Back to my place, then?” 

 

“Yeah,” Dan nodded, another smile creeping its way onto his face. The two of them shuffled out of their seats and left the pizza place quickly, eager to play some Mario Kart.

  
  


~

  
  


They didn’t end up playing Mario Kart. 

 

“Kiss me again,” Dan said through heavy gulps of air. For the past few minutes, he had been drinking in Phil’s mouth, Phil’s hair, Phil’s everything. He was drunk on Phil, and he definitely wasn’t ready to sober up. 

 

“Okay,” Phil replied breathily, pressing Dan up against the wall and kissing him again. He felt Dan’s fingers slide down to the end of his shirt and tug on it. 

 

“Off,” Dan mumbled, pressing his lips against Phil’s once again. 

 

Phil pulled away, his face still hovering an inch away from Dan’s. He made quick to pull off his T-shirt, tossing it over his shoulder somewhere on the floor. He watched Dan pull off his own shirt as well before reddened lips reattached to his. 

 

“Oh god, you’re so good,” Dan breathed out, the back of his head thudding against the wall as Phil started to trail his lips down his neck. 

 

“Bedroom?” Phil asked, pulling away from Dan again, his eyes searching for consent. 

 

Dan nodded, lightly shoving Phil off of him. Now that Phil had suggested it, Dan didn’t think he could wait a moment more. “Let’s go.” 

 

Phil grabbed Dan by the wrist and led him toward his room. Dan let himself be pushed onto the bed, his back landing on soft blue and green bed covers, before Phil shut the door and leaned down to meet with Dan’s lips again. 

  
  


~ 

  
  


Both hands of the clock pointed north, Dan observed. He sat on the edge of the bed, chest and neck littered with hickeys, twiddling his thumbs. Shutting his eyes, he desperately tried to let himself feel safe in this situation. 

 

_ It’s okay,  _ Dan thought,  _ you have nothing to worry about. He’s out of your life now, you don’t have to be scared of sleeping with another man. You’re a free bird.  _

 

Dan breathed out heavily, his hands still quivering. He heard the lump of blue and green sheets behind him move until he felt the warm presence of Phil sitting next to him on the edge of the bed. They were both silent for a long while, just watching the night sky from the window framed by softly swaying curtains. 

  
  


**_A dumb screenshot of youth_ **

  
  


“Tell me what’s on your mind,” Phil said softly, his eyes laying on Dan’s trembling hands placed on his lap. 

 

Shutting his eyes, Dan searched for any leftover strength to materialize his awful past into words. As the words came up his throat and onto the tip of his tongue, they disappeared. He was suffocating on them, and soon enough, he felt the warm body beside him edge closer. 

 

“I can’t,” Dan whispered shakily. “It’s hard to talk about.” 

 

Phil’s eyes were lakes glimmering in the moonlight, and Dan couldn’t look away. He let himself drown in them. 

 

“Take your time,” Phil replied gently, placing his hand on Dan’s, engulfing it in warmth. For once, Dan didn’t flinch away from a man who tried to reach for his hand. Then he found himself leaning more towards the warmth until his head rested on Phil’s shoulder. Phil inched closer until the two of them were practically glued together. 

 

****__  
**_Watch how a cold broken teen_ ** **_  
_ ** ****_Will desperately lean on a superglued human of proof_

  
  


Tears prickled in Dan’s eyes and he buried his face in Phil’s shoulder, trying to hide from the world. He let himself cry. 

  
  


~

  
  


It was night again. They were more or less drunk, stumbling down the sidewalk with their arms linked, giggling over nothing and everything. 

 

As they tripped over the pavement together, Dan caught a glimpse of a startlingly familiar face, one that had appeared in not-so-pleasant dreams that resulted in midnight sessions of Phil soothing him as he sobbed. 

 

Dan buried his face in Phil’s shoulder again. Phil looked at him curiously, a million questions floating in his head, but deciding to ignore them as he wrapped his arms protectively around Dan. He took in the scent of leather from Dan’s jacket mixed with his musky cologne. He let the younger man hide from the world again. 

 

When they arrived back at Phil’s flat, Phil placed a warm mug of chamomile tea on the coffee table in front of Dan, the steam slightly fogging up Phil’s glasses. He sat himself down next to Dan, wrapping a grey electric blanket around both of them and turning on the TV. 

 

In the living room of a lonely flat in Manchester, a TV flickered a rerun of  _ My Neighbor Totoro  _ whilst two men wrapped in a blanket on the couch kissed in the dark. 

  
  


**_What the hell would I be without you?_ **

  
  


~ 

  
  


“Why do you never tell me about your past relationships?” 

 

Dan, his hands wrapped around another mug of chamomile tea that Phil made for him, tensed up.  _ Not this topic again.  _

 

“I’m not that interesting of a person,” Dan shrugged.

 

Phil frowned, sitting in the chair next to Dan at the dining table. “I’d disagree with that.” 

 

“Oh please,” Dan rolled his eyes. “I’m about as interesting as a waffle.” 

 

A hint of a smile shadowed Phil’s face. “Waffles are pretty delicious though.” 

 

Dan found himself smirking. “Is that so?” He turned to face Phil, taking in the scent of pancake mix and fruity cologne. 

 

“Yeah,” Phil breathed out, dusting his lips over his neck. Dan sighed, pressing a hand against Phil’s face and turning around to meet him in a heated kiss. 

  
  


**_Brave face talk so lightly_ **

**_Hide the truth_ **

  
  


“Don’t leave me,” Dan whispered into the silence. Phil was cuddled up next to him and the exhaustion from passionate love-making had made it impossible to keep his eyes open for any longer. 

 

“Won’t leave you,” Phil mumbled into his chest, burying his nose into Dan’s neck. 

 

Dan didn’t reply, his mind off in a different world full of constant fear and sadness. 

 

“Good,” Dan finally said, but Phil was already fast asleep. 

  
  


**_‘Cause I’m sick of losing soulmates_ **

**_So where do we begin?_ **

 

**_Yeah, I'm sick of losing soulmates_ **

**_Won't be alone again_ **

  
  


~

  
  


Phil was on his computer watching a compilation of funny cat videos on Youtube when he heard crying from the living room. 

 

Instantly, he sprung into action. 

 

His pineapple and cherry socks slid across hardwood floor as he entered the living room to find a curled up Dan on the couch, trembling and clinging onto one of the throw pillows. Dan’s face was stained red with tears, his brown eyes a murky swamp. 

 

“Hey, what’s wrong?” Phil asked as he skidded across the living room and sat down next to Dan on the couch, letting Dan rest half of his body across his lap. 

 

Phil stroked his fingers through the tousled brown hair below him. Dan’s breathing stabilized and he cleared his throat. 

 

“Um, I-” Dan managed to croak out before Phil’s phone interrupted him as its ringtone sounded throughout the whole flat. 

 

Phil pulled his phone out of his pocket and checked the caller ID, heaving a heavy sigh. “It’s my dad. He must be calling about my grandma’s surgery. I really gotta answer.” 

 

Dan nodded meekly, sitting up on the couch and pulling his knees up against his chest. He could wait. After all, what was a little more time when this had been plaguing him for months?

 

“Hello?” Phil answered, pressing his phone against his ear. He stood up from the couch and started pacing across the living room. 

 

A few minutes into the phone call, Dan was deadly silent, staring emptily into the fireplace situated in front of the couch and below the TV. The fire roared, consuming the wood almost passionately. 

 

“I’m glad she’s doing alright,” Phil said. “And no dad, I’m not seeing anyone,” he added exasperatedly. 

 

Dan’s ears perked up and he turned his head to face Phil, who was now in the kitchen, phone still pressed up to his ear. Dan observed Phil’s pacing through the opening of the breakfast bar into the kitchen. His eyes were weary and tired, his face shadowy and dark, a side of Phil that Dan was startlingly unfamiliar with. 

 

“Whatever.” The irritation creeping into Phil’s voice scared Dan. “I gotta go.” 

 

With an unmistakably exhausted look on his face, Phil pulled the phone away from his ear and pressed the end button on the call. He let out a deep sigh, resting his elbows on the kitchen countertop and placing his palms on his face, rubbing his forehead with his thumbs. 

 

“God,” Phil finally mumbled out. 

 

Dan stood up from the couch and approached Phil, leaning across the breakfast bar. Phil’s eyes peeked between his fingers and he let out a tired smile. Dan smiled back weakly, trying to ignore the biting curiosity and concern nibbling at the back of his mind. 

  
  


**_I can finally see you’re as fucked up as me_ **

**_So how do we win?_ **

  
  
  


~

  
  


“What’s this?” Phil asked as he thumbed the small colorful square box with a bow tied on top in his hand. 

 

“Open it up,” Dan said, sitting down across from Phil at the dining table. 

 

Phil shook his head, smile still on his face, and unwrapped the box, opening it up to reveal a necklace. It was a chain necklace with half of a heart charm that had the word  _ soul  _ engraved on it. 

 

“It’s magnetic,” Dan said. “I’m wearing the other half.” He reached under his shirt and pulled out the necklace charm that had the other half of the heart with the word  _ mates  _ on it. “Because we’re soulmates.” 

  
  


**_We will grow old as friends_ **

  
  


“I love it,” Phil smiled, donning the necklace around his neck, the charm now laying proudly in front of his chest. “And I love you.” 

 

Dan squinted his eyes with a soft smile when Phil planted a quick peck on his nose. 

 

“Love you too,” Dan replied. “And I always will.” 

  
  


**_I’ve promised that before_ **

**_So what’s one more?_ **

  
  


“I know,” Phil said. “We’re gonna get married one day.” 

 

A grin stretched across Dan’s face. 

 

“And we’re gonna grow old together and live in a nice cozy house with a dog,” Phil continued dreamily. 

 

“Definitely,” Dan affirmed. 

  
  


**_In our grey-haired circle_ **

**_Waiting for the end_ **

  
  


~ 

  
  


Usually Dan would be super enthusiastic whenever Phil came home horny and ready for sex, but today was one of those rare occasions where Dan wasn’t so excited to get intimate with his boyfriend. 

 

“I’m not in the mood,” Dan snapped, arms folded across his chest and legs crossed on the couch. The fourth episode of Season 4 of  _ Glee  _ was flickering on the TV.

 

Phil took a step away from Dan, eyes wide with shock. “Jesus, calm down.” 

 

Dan flicked his head toward Phil, scowl prominent on his face. “How the fuck can I calm down when you’re all over me like a fucking horny bastard?!” 

 

“What the fuck’s gotten into you?!” Phil shouted back. “These last few weeks, you’ve been so fucking distant, always pushing me away and crying in the middle of the night and never telling me what’s upsetting you. How the fuck is that supposed to make me feel?!” 

 

Dan opened his mouth to shout back, but Phil cut him off. 

 

“And also, it’s been  _ weeks  _ since we last had sex,” Phil continued heatedly, “fucking  _ six weeks _ .” 

  
  


**_Time and hearts will wear us thin_ **

  
  


Dan looked away from Phil, his breaths starting to shorten and his posture starting to stiffen. 

 

“It’s like you don’t want to be close to me anymore and it’s fucking eating me up inside!” Phil said desperately. “Why won’t you tell me what’s going on?” 

 

The despairing look on Phil’s face almost broke Dan into pieces.

  
  


~ 

  
  


“If you keep shutting me out, I don’t think we can make this work,” Phil said. 

 

Dan kept his eyes glued to the TV. He was on the first episode of  _ Glee’s  _ sixth season now. A pile of used tissues had become a mountain next to Dan on the couch. This was the most he’d cried ever since he and Phil met. 

  
  


**_So which path will you take?_ **

  
  


The silence was deafening, ringing over the dull hum of the television. 

 

“Maybe we should take a break,” Dan finally said. 

 

Phil’s face of anger and irritation slowly melted into one of pure devastation. 

 

Dan looked back at the TV and saw a terrifyingly similar facial expression on Blaine’s face, a character from  _ Glee.  _ The world had a cruel sense of humor for having Kurt and Blaine’s breakup scene from season six play at this very moment. 

  
  


**_‘Cause we both know a break_ **

**_Does exactly what it says on the tin_ **

  
  


“Can we at least still be friends?” Phil asked quietly. 

 

“Best friends,” Dan replied. 

 

“Even better.”

  
  


~ 

  
  


They made it work as best friends. 

 

Still living together in Phil’s flat, they had to. There were moments where they would laugh out loud and make each other smile, almost as if nothing had ever happened. 

 

But that feeling never lasts, does it? 

 

“I brought home Chinese!” Dan chirped as he walked into the flat, arms ladened with plastic bags filled with takeout food containers. 

 

“Oh hell yes,” Phil grinned, pausing his Portals game and setting down the controller on the coffee table. He barreled into Dan, giving him a bear hug. 

 

“Jesus!” Dan exclaimed, laughing loudly and dropping the plastic bags on the floor so he could wrap his arms around Phil. 

 

They stood there for a moment, bodies entangled in the most intimate yet platonic way. Phil shut his eyes and took in the moment, holding onto Dan tightly and pulling him closer. He could feel Dan’s chain necklace against his chest. 

  
  


**_What the hell would I be without you?_ **

  
  


~ 

  
  


3 AM. 

 

The night found Dan wrapped in the same grey electric blanket he and Phil always shared. He was watching  _ Moulin Rouge,  _ and that damned scene where they sang  _ Come What May  _ always brought tears out of him. 

 

He still hadn’t told Phil about his past relationship. How could he? It was a shameful past that he wanted to bury so badly into the ground and forget about forever, but Phil always found a way to bring it back up to the surface and try to shine a light on it, and Dan was sick of it. 

 

“Again with the tears?” a sleep muddled voice materialized behind him. Dan perked up and turned around to see a tired Phil, only in his pajama pants and slippers. 

 

“My usual routine,” Dan mumbled back, grabbing the remote and lowering the volume of the movie. 

 

Phil rolled his eyes and shuffled over to the couch. “May I?” he asked. 

 

Dan nodded and Phil plopped down next to him and sighed. 

 

“Sooner or later, you’re gonna have to tell me what’s been bugging you,” Phil started, and Dan internally groaned. “I don’t care if we’re boyfriends or best friends, I care about you Dan, and I hate seeing you broken down like this.” 

 

Dan shifted his eyes to Phil, who looked like he was about to cry. His eyes were pleading pools of guilt and concern, desperately trying to search for his soul. Dan couldn’t let him in. 

  
  


**_Brave face talk so lightly_ **

**_Hide the truth_ **

  
  


Dan simply stood up from the couch, grabbed the remote again, and turned off the TV. He set down the remote and walked back to his bedroom, leaving Phil sitting there in the dark of the living room alone and confused. 

  
  


~ 

  
  


Phil never took off the soulmate necklace Dan got him. Hell, he even wore it when he showered. 

 

As Phil got out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his lower body, using a smaller tower to dry his hair, he could feel the half heart charm hanging from the chain, laying on his chest. 

 

_ Knock knock knock.  _

 

“You almost done in there?” Dan yelled through the other side of the door. 

 

“Almost!” Phil shouted back. He dried off the rest of his upper body and wrapped the small towel around his neck, opening up the door to reveal a slightly annoyed Dan. 

 

He could feel brown eyes scanning down from his face to his chest. Dan bit his lip. 

 

“You look good,” Dan mumbled. 

 

“What was that?” Phil asked teasingly. He couldn’t help the smirk creeping onto his face, especially when he noticed Dan’s cheeks flushing red. 

 

“Nothing, you tosser,” Dan replied meekly, lightly shoving him as he walked past him to get into the bathroom. Their eyes met for one brief but intense moment before Dan pulled away from Phil’s gaze. 

 

“Tease,” Phil said before Dan smiled smugly and closed the door on him. 

  
  


**_‘Cause I’m sick of losing soulmates_ **

**_So where do we begin?_ **

 

**_Yeah I’m sick of losing soulmates_ **

**_Won’t be alone again_ **

  
  


~ 

  
  


“Why do you keep shutting me out?!” Phil yelled. 

 

“I’m not!” Dan insisted angrily. “It’s none of your business to know about me!” 

 

“It becomes my business whenever you start sobbing every other week over something you won’t tell me about!” 

 

Dan’s face became steely. 

 

“What the fuck is wrong with you, Dan?!” Phil continued, face red with frustration. “First you won’t tell me about what’s making you this upset, and whenever I try to, you always avoid the subject-”

 

“Because I don’t want to talk about it, god damnit!” Dan cut in. 

 

“I’m not finished,” Phil shouted, slamming the TV remote on the ground and standing up from the couch. Dan tensed up where he stood behind the dining table. “It’s always about you, you, you and  _ your  _ problems, I’m fucking tired of it.” 

 

“Well I don’t see you crying about anything,” Dan retorted. 

 

“Because I fucking push my emotions aside for you, but you’re so damn unappreciative,” Phil hissed. “You don’t think  _ I  _ have problems too? I have a fucking homophobic dad who’s always on my ass about relationships and constantly asks when I’m gonna get a girlfriend when I’m gay as fuck even though I spent so many years wishing I wasn’t!” 

 

Dan folded his arms across his chest and stared down at the floor, a scowl painted on his face. 

 

“So why don’t you act like me and the rest of your friends and suck up your own problems for once,” Phil finished hotly. 

 

Dan’s fists clenched at his sides. 

 

Phil stormed out of the living room, heading into his bedroom and slamming the door shut behind him. 

 

Dan collapsed onto a dining chair and finally let the tears flow for the thousandth time, but this time for a different reason. 

  
  


**_I can finally see you’re as fucked up as me_ **

**_So how do we win?_ **

  
  


~ 

 

11 PM.

 

The subway rails rattled as Dan sat in a seat by the window looking through photos on his phone. Most of them were of Phil or him and Phil together, probably doing something stupid but fun anyways. They were all taken months ago, but it felt like a lifetime since then. 

 

**Message to Phil:**

 

**I’m sorry :(**

 

**Sent 12/17/12 at 11:04 PM**

 

Dan sighed and closed out of the message app, deciding on putting in his earbuds and listening to some relaxing music. He let the relaxing sound of an acoustic guitar plucking and a simple but pretty vocal singing poetic and worryingly relatable lyrics fill his ears. 

  
  


**_I won’t take no for an answer_ **

  
  


~ 

  
  


11 PM. 

 

**Message from Dan:**

 

**I’m sorry, please forgive me.**

**I’m so tired of us fighting like this.**

**Can we work this out?**

 

**Sent 12/18/12 at 11:07 PM**

 

Phil sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose and dismissing the notification bar at the top of his screen. 

 

He turned off his phone and focused his eyes back on his laptop where microsoft word was open, a few paragraphs already written. The blinking cursor mocked Phil. 

 

He ran his hands through his hair and highlighted all of the paragraphs and pressed delete. He set his fingers on the keyboard and started typing again, a melancholy song playing in the background as he typed. 

  
  


**_I won’t take no for an answer_ **

  
  


~ 

  
  


11:30 PM. 

 

**Dear Dan,**

 

**I’ve decided that I can’t do this anymore.**

 

**I think it’s time for both of us to move on.**

 

**You’re a toxic person, and I can’t handle it.**

 

**It’s funny to think that three years ago when we met back in 2009, everything was a fairytale and we were perfect.**

 

**You’re not the person I thought you were, which makes me really sad.**

 

**I know we all have our setbacks and faults, but I just can’t reach you anymore. It’s like I’m talking to a brick wall at this point, and I’m too tired.**

 

**I’m tired of this and us.**

 

**So I think we need to say goodbye for good before we completely destroy each other.**

 

**I’ll give you some time to pack your things and leave.**

 

**I’m sorry.**

 

**Phil**

  
  


Dan ripped up the letter and tossed it in the trash can. Phil was on vacation with his family in Florida and left this note for him. Dan wouldn’t have it; he couldn’t say goodbye just yet. He would stay.

  
  


**_I won’t take no_ **

**_No, I won’t take no_ **

  
  


~ 

 

“We can make this work,” Dan pleaded. In his head.

  
  


**_‘Cause I’m sick of losing soulmates_ **

**_So where do we begin?_ **

  
  


“Do you have everything?” Phil asked, leaning against the doorframe of Dan’s old bedroom in his flat. It was almost empty, everything moved to Dan’s new crummy flat that he bought just outside of London. It wasn’t Phil’s flat, but it was something. 

 

“Yeah,” Dan replied out loud, heading outside and loading his backpack in an uber van. He walked back up to the front doorstep of Phil’s flat, where Phil was standing at the door. 

 

A million words whirred in Dan’s head, but only one came out. 

 

“Goodbye.” 

 

“Bye,” Phil replied simply, a hint of sadness pooling in his now very guarded eyes. They used to not be so guarded around him; Dan wondered when Phil also started closing doors on him as well. 

  
  


**_I can finally see you’re as fucked up as me_ **

**_So how do we win?_ **

  
  


Dan stared into Phil’s eyes, hoping and searching for just one hint of uncertainty in this decision. There was none. Phil’s eyes were closed doors, and Dan found his heart breaking at that. 

 

“Please don’t let me go,” Dan pleaded once more. In his head. 

  
  


**_Yeah, I’m sick of losing soulmates_ **

**_Won’t be alone again_ **

  
  


Phil watched as Dan’s resolve slowly deteriorated. Brown eyes finally looked down at the floor in surrender, and the man in front of him sighed. He barely looked back up at Phil, giving him a hesitant smile before turning around and walking away. 

  
  


~ 

  
  


Phil sat on the edge of his bed, staring out the window. The soulmate necklace lay in his hand, glinting in the rich orange light of the sunset. 

 

_ Soul-  _

 

He clenched his fist around the necklace, standing up and padding toward his drawer table. He opened up a drawer, filled with old polaroid pictures of him and Dan, and all of the little gifts Dan had given him, from quirky knick knacks to meaningful handmade crafts and considerably expensive jewelry. 

 

Phil found the small box the soulmate necklace belonged to; he placed the necklace inside and closed the box. He set the box back inside the drawer and closed it.

  
  


**_I can finally see you’re fucked up as me_ **

**_So how do we win?_ **

  
  
  


_ Fin. _


End file.
